In love with a fairy tale
by HEROkeks
Summary: Matthew Williams is ignored by everyone, even by his brother. One night he wishes upon a star and gets sucked into a fairy tale world. Will he return to his world or will he fall in love in this fairy tale and have his happy ever after? PruCan AU
1. Chapter 1 Edited

**This is the edited version!**

**I'm sorry! QAQ**

**I'm stressed because of my final exams QAQ **

**Please don't kill me, I'm so sorry QAAAQ**

**Anyway, ejoy~ **

**Chapter 1**

**Matthew's POV**

"Alfred, you bastard! How many times did I tell you to not come near me?" yelled my Cuban friend Miguel before punching me.

It was just midday and I had already been confused with my younger brother Alfred the forth time today. First a few of Alfred's jock friends told me something about football, then my cousin Francis asked my if I had seen where I was and some other guys were trying to sabotage me, so I couldn't participate in the next football match, not that I had intended to do that.

I was relieved when the school bell signaled the end of my last class. Today was an awful Tuesday!

I went home as fast as possible and threw my backpack onto the worn out leather sofa. I followed soon after, pushing my backpack down the furniture.

I sighed loudly. Why was it always like that? Everyone confused me with Alfred, but never the other way round! No one seemed to notice me or nobody showed that they did.

A tear slipped down my cheek and I began to sob. I fell asleep a few minutes later.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

I woke up in the middle of the night. I blinked a few times, trying to get the sleep out of my eyes. Eventually I stood up from the couch, stretching my limbs.

I noticed that Alfred hadn't come home yet, but I remembered that earlier today his jock friends had told me about some party, where Alfred should absolutely go to. I couldn't understand why anyone would enjoy going to a party in the middle of the week, when they had school the day after.

I walked over to the window in the living room. The night was clear and there were so many stars in the firmament, which you usually couldn't see that well. I was amazed by their beauty.

Then there was a shooting star. I felt excited. I hadn't seen one in at least ten years. That was back in Canada, the country I grew up in. Alfred wasn't Canadian though. Our father had first impregnated my mother when he was drunk at a party, but he married Alfred's soon after. I was raised by my mother, who was Canadian, but she passed away when I was seven years old. So I had to go to America and live with my father, his wife and my half-brother.

And I hadn't seen a single shooting star in America, so I did something I hadn't done in years. I wished upon it.

"I wish," I whispered, but stopped. My throat felt really dry. "I wish that someone will recognize and notice me all the time. I don't care if it's just one person..." I glanced to the bookshelf. My eyes fell on my favorite book. It was written by the Grimm Brothers. I loved their fairy tales, because of their happy endings, where the protagonist found their true love an had their happy ever after.

"I wish to find my true love..." My eyes wandered back to the sky. Somehow the shooting star seemed brighter than before. And bigger.

Holy maple, it was flying towards my window!

I ran to the next best place, where I could hide, which was our small coffee table in front of the sofa. I tried to hid beneath it, but I was too tall to fit there, so the table lay on my back. I closed my eyes, hoping, that nothing bad would happen.

Instead of a crash (like I had expected) there was a light brightening the room. I tried to look where it was coming from, but I couldn't find a source, until someone started to talk.

"My, my, what a lovely house you have." I looked up and noticed a blond man in a white robe standing in front of me. The odd thing, besides him standing in my family's living room, were...

His eyebrows. These were huge eyebrows! Why did he have eyebrows like that? Oh, were there wings on his back? His eyebrows looked like monsters.

I think I stared for some time, because the angel(?) looked kind of pissed.

"I don't have time for this," he said and swung his wand. "I will fulfill your wish. You will be noticed." He swung his wand again. This time little sparks came out of the star on top of his wand. "You shall find your true love..." His glance wandered to the fairy tale book. "...in a world of fairy tales."

"Eh?" was the only thing that would come out from my mouth.

He added some words in a language unknown to me.

The last thing I remembered were his piercing green eyes. My vision blurred and I fainted.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

A few rays of light danced on my face, waking me up. I turned around, so they would not disturb my sleep any longer.

A soft breeze made me shiver. I opened my eyes to see, where it was coming from. Alfred might have left the door or a window open.

I was surprised to see a large tree in front of my face. Since when did I have a tree in my room. Then I noticed, that I was not lying in my bed, but on a small hill. The grass beneath my fingers felt nice.

I smiled slightly, closing my eyes. What a nice dream.

Then I heard children laughing. I smiled even more. "Eh, when was the last time I-" Then one of the children tripped over me. Other kids ran over to the boy to help him up, which caused one child to kick my face. The force of the kick sent me rolling down the hill and it send my glasses flying somewhere.

"That hurts..." I whispered. The children have already continued their game and have disappeared from the hill.

Great. Now I had to find my glasses. On my knees I searched the grass for my spectacles. I searched for a few minutes. Then I felt something leathery under my fingers. A person was standing in front of me, probably glaring down.

"Kesesesese! Man, you look not awesome crawling in front of me, though I can understand you. I would also go to my knees, when the awesome me was standing in front of me," the man said arrogantly. I couldn't make out his facial expression. My cheeks heated up slightly when the man laughed.

I heard some yelling "Prince Gilbert~!" in the distance and turned my head to see where it was coming from. Someone kicked me again, but this time it was my side, not my face. I clutched my side. "Ouch..." I whined.

Now there were about six girls surrounding the cocky man, giggling like mad. Was the man this 'Prince Gilbert' guy? Probably. That explained his smug tone.

My side was still aching and I think I have a bruise from the impact of the girls foot and my ribs. Why did the people here kick that hard?

Someone grabbed my arm and pulled me up. "Are you alright?" It was the voice of the man, Prince Gilbert. I nodded, unable to speak when I tried to focus on his face. Everything seemed so blury, n´but I could spot a pair of ruby eyes.

"Prince, why do you keep ignoring us?" whined the girls, when the prince helped me up.

Gilbert snorted. "Well, it's not awesome to kick someone, who's already been lying on the floor, so I won't bother with you. _Geht heim!_"

The girls ran away crying, yelling something about the man in front of me. I watched him confused. He didn't seem like a prince at all.

"What is it?" he asked, looking back at me.

I blushed. Why were the only times people notice me, when something embarrassing happens to me? "Uhm... well, not really. I lost my glasses earlier and I can't find them. I'm blind without them, eh..." I explained.

"Too bad for you," said the prince. Wow, this kingdom had such a nice prince. NOT! I heard a soft chirping approaching us. It was a small yellow chick and it had something in its claws. It was flying around Gilbert's head.

My face lightened up. "That chick has my glasses!" I said happily. The small bird landed on the prince's head. Gilbert looked around. "What chick?" he asked.

"You have a bird on your head, eh," I answered. Did he really not notice when something landed on his head?

It seemed like he looked at me angrily. "I don't have a bird, but it seems that you have one!" Gilbert sounded annoyed. I looked around, but the only bird here was that chick. I walked up to the prince and took the bird in my hands.

The red eyed man stared at the small yellow ball in my hands. "Gilbird! I've searched for you everywhere! Don't fly off again without telling me, you awesome eagle. You scared me," he took the bird and cuddled with it.

I was as blind as I could be, but still I saw that no eagle looked like that.

"Here, your glasses." Gilbert gave them to me and I put them on. Now I could see clearly again. Now I understood why the girls from before reacted like they did. Not only was Gilbert a prince, he was also a handsome man with silver hair and red eyes. He wore elegant clothes from a past era.

But I couldn't place the expression he wore. He seemed... taken aback? But why?

The albino smirked when he noticed me staring. "You know, my awesomeness can blind you, if you stare any longer," he said cockily. God, that guy had an awesome complex. He was as worse as Alfred and his hero complex.

Alfred... I wondered if he missed me. Probably not.

I had to wake up from this dream nonetheless, so I pinched myself. I didn't wake up. I pinched harder. Still there.

"What the hell are you doing?" Gilbert asked with a raised eyebrow. I blushed. I wasn't dreaming? So where were I?

"Prince Gilbert... Where am I?" I asked with a meek voice. I didn't recognize anything, not the hill, not the town a few kilometers in the west. He laughed.

"We're in Apud Munichen in the south of the Kingdom of Germanica, the most awesome kingdom on the planet," the prince smirked at me. I honestly have never heard of a kingdom like that. It sounded a lot like Germany, but that country was not a kingdom.

"A-and how do I get back to Boston?" I whispered. Boston had been my hometown for two weeks now. My father had found a new there, so my family moved. It was coincidence, that my cousin Francis went to school there as well.

Gilbert stared at me blankly. "Never heard of it," he said walking down the hill and made a 'follow me' gesture with his hands. I ran after him.

"Eh, how's that possible? You don't know Boston?" I asked shocked. How could he not know? I mean, Boston was at least famous for the Boston Tea Party.

Gilbert shook his head. "Seems to be not awesome enough to be known by the awesome me." We entered the town. The people there wore ancient clothing, like Gilbert did, but not that fancy. I stood out with my red sweatshirt and jeans.

I walked a few step behind Gilbert, looking around curiously. The people in town didn't seem to notice me. I was invisible again. I ran into Gilbert when he stopped abruptly.

"We're here." The both of us were standing in front of a Tailor shop.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, unsure why the prince wanted me to follow him.

"Your clothing is not awesome enough, so we will replace it with awesome clothes," he smirked and I blinked a few times.

"O-okay?" I said meekly. Gilbert shoved me inside and we were greeted by a familiar blond man.

"_Bonjour! _Ah, _mon ami! _Long time no see. _Comment vas-tu?_" asked the French man.

"Francis, _mein Kumpel,_ I'm awesome as always." Gilbert sounded happy.

It was my cousin Francis! He looked exactly the same and he had the same voice. I was so glad, that tears welled up in my eyes.

"F-Francis!" I exclaimed softly, but the other didn't seem to hear me. Gilbert did though.

"Franny, that's the guy I need you to make clothes for. Since you are one of my best friends, I thought you're awesome enough to do so," said the albino, while laying his arm on my shoulders. Francis laughed at that.

Francis took my hand and kissed it. "_Mon chér. C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. Comment tu t'appelles?_" asked the blond in French.

"Francis, don't you recognize me, eh?" I asked confused. This couldn't happen again, could it? This must be a bad joke.

The tailor raised an eyebrow. "_Non_, this is the first time I see you," he said with his smooth voice. I looked at him incredulous.

"_Je m'appelle Mathieu. _I'm your cousin," I said. Why did he forget me? "We attend the same high school."

"I have no cousin with the name of Mathieu. I don't know what this 'high school' is. Do you Gil?" he asked the prince, but Gilbert shook his head. I was dumbfounded. This was not possible, was is?

While I was too stunned to say something, Francis went to get his measuring tape.

"So your name is Mathieu?" asked Gilbert. My name sounded strange coming from him in French.

I shook my head slightly. "I-It's Matthew. M-Matthew Williams," I answered. Why was I stuttering?

"My name is Prince Gilbert von Beilschmidt, but you can call me your awesomeness!" I laughed at that.

I didn't think Gilbert was all that bad, just a little too conceited.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

**End of chapter 1**

**Again: I'm sorry QAQ**

**At least I could fix my French (well, I hope so~)**

**Please tell me, if I'm wrong x'D **

**Words:**

**_Geht heim!_ (German) – Go home!**

**_Bonjour! _(French) – Good day!**

**_mon ami _(French) / _mein Kumpel_ (German) – my friend**

**_Comment vas-tu (_French) – How are you?**

**_Mon chér _(French) – my darling**

**_C'est un plaisir de vous rencontrer. _(French) – It's a pleasure to meet you.**

**_Comment tu t'appelles? _(French) – What's your name?**

**_Non_ (French) – no**

**_Je m'appelle Mathieu._ (French) – I'm Matthew.**


	2. Chapter 2 Edited

**Yay, I finished editing chapter 2 u****  
**

**Again, I'm sorry for taking that long QAQ  
**

**Final exams are coming up and I have to prepare a presentation! _  
**

**Anyway, thanks for still reading this and being that patient with me Q^Q I really appreciate it!  
**

**Enjoy~  
**

**Chapter 2**

**Matthew's POV**

Francis came back a few minutes after Gilbert and I had introduced ourselves properly.

When Francis started taking my measurements, I noticed that he was a really big pervert. I mean, which tailor told their customer to strip completely and groped their customer's ass all the time. I'm glad that Gilbert convinced him that I could keep on my boxers.

"So Gilbert, how is your search for 'Hero' going?" asked the Frenchman, groping my ass again, while I was distracted by concentrating on the other two's conversation. "Mathieu, you have such a nice ass~" cooed the pervert in my ear.

Gilbert had laughed when I he noticed my embarrassment, but he stopped when Francis mentioned this 'Hero'. The only person I knew, who called himself a hero was Alfred. Did they mean Alfred?

I listened to their conversation again. "Some guy in Berwald's pub said he was currently in the Northern Kingdom, but I don't know if I can trust such a not awesome and random guy," said Gilbert, stretching his limbs.

Francis stopped his groping and I sighed relieved. "_Mon ami_, I think this might be true. I've heard something similar yesterday when I was... gathering information," purred Francis. Now I know that something was off. There was no kingdom called the 'Northern Kingdom', I'm sure of it!

"W-wait, where is this kingdom supposed to be?" I asked unbelieving.

"In the north, duh," said Gilbert while rolling his eyes. "Eurṓpē is not that big, you should know."

"Eh?" I've never heard of Eurṓpē, it sounds a lot like Europe, but...

That was a little to much action for me. I wanted to walk over to Gilbert, shake him and demand him to stop joking, but my feet were caught up in some garments, which caused me to trip.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

When I woke up I was lying in a bed in an unfamiliar bed room. Maybe it was Francis.

"What happened, eh?" I asked myself.

I heard some rustling, then some steps on wooden floor. "You're really dumb, you know that? What were you doing hitting your head in Francis' shop? But I suspected that it wouldn't take long for you to wake up, when my awesomeness graces this stupid inn room. Who would like to miss a moment in my awesome presence voluntarily?" he said. I took my glasses from the nightstand and put them on.

"Good morning to you, too?" I really didn't know what to answer but this. I remembered that Alfred said something like that a few months ago.

_-flashback-_

_Alfred woke up earlier than usually and decided to visit me in my room._

"_Mattie, Mattie, are you awake?" he asked. Of course I was awake, I was dressing that moment when Alfred barged into my room._

"_Yes, Alfred," I sighed. My brother smiled._

"_Okay, that was a stupid question. It would be too bad if you would miss a moment of the hero!" he exclaimed, adding his stupid laugh and ran out of the room._

"_Good morning to you, too?"_

_-end flashback-_

"Mattie? Hey Mattie, are you listening to the awesome things the awesome me has to say?" I yelped a little when Gilbert poked my bruised ribs to get me out of my daydream.

"C-could you please stop this, Gilbert? You're hurting me..." I whispered softly. The pain lessened when Gilbert's hands settled on playing with the room's decoration instead of poking me.

"Well, anyway, Francis said you're clothes were finished, so we're heading over right now." The albino smirked and turned around. "Why are you still sitting on the bed? Hurry up!"

I nodded, even when I doubted that he had seen it. I pushed the white blanket away, throwing my legs over the edge of the bed. The mattress was comfortably soft and I decided to sit there for some more. My eyes looked around to capture details of the room. It was obviously not Francis room, seeing that the room was not as... flamboyant as Francis room usually was. I also noticed some flowers, that my cousin would never set up in his room. I don't know which flower it was, but it was just not one Francis liked. H liked lilies and roses.

I spotted my shoes beside the bed and put them on. Gilbert was probably waiting for me, so I had to hurry up. When I had them on, I went down the stairs and arrived at the lobby. Gilbert was at the reception, talking to the woman behind it. The albino frowned at something the brunette had said.

"Thanks, Michelle. I'll let Francis know, too." Gilbert stepped away and turned around. Now I could see his frown clearly.

"Gilbert, what happened, eh?" I asked. He didn't seem to be in the best mood.

"It's nothing. Come on, we have to go. You too, Gilbird," said the prince. His yellow chick chirped happily and flew over to me, taking a bit of my sleeve in its mouth and trying to pull me forward.

Gilbert's frown had to mean something, but I was afraid to ask what was on his mind. I followed the man out off the inn, nodding slightly towards the girl at the reception, Michelle. She had her hair in two ponytails, which were fixed with two red ribbons. Her dress had a nice shade of blue.

Michelle didn't seem to perceive me, so I let my shoulders drop slightly. I wasn't even noticed in this town. Alright, there's no reason why this town should be different than the other towns I had lived in. Of course I was just as invisible as before.

I sighed loudly, then followed the prince. He was leaning his back on the inn's wall, his eyes focused on the clear, blue sky. The sun brightened his hair even more and his skin looked paler than usual. Maybe that was also because of the sun.

I looked around, recognizing some of the houses. When Gilbert took me to Francis' house yesterday, we passed these houses, I'm sure of it. There was a small bakery across the street, which seemed really popular among the citizens. A queue was forming in front of the building, reaching the house next to the bakery, which was obviously a flower shop, seeing that there were flowers in every shape in front of it.

Someone was clearing their throat. When I turned around I noticed Gilbert smirking at me.

"Busy?" He asked. "I know that Apud Munichen is an awesome town, but you shouldn't waste your time looking at people for that long. They will get irritated."

This was the moment, when somebody decided to grab my shoulder and pulled me back to his chest. A gun was pressed to my head. I couuldn't see the man's face, but he sure sounded murderos.

"If you look at my sister that way again, I definitely take your life without mercy!" The man practically growled like an angry animal.

I was panicking. My body was shivering and I looked at Gilbert, pleading for help with my eyes, but the prince started laughing.

"Kesesesesese, Vash, you don't really think, that this guy," he pointed at me "could be actually hitting on Lily by looking at her. He's new here, so he's been looking around. Nothing serious, bro."

The man, Vash, lowered his gun and loosened his grip. "I hope you tell the truth this time. I don't need another fool chasing after my sister." He went over to Gilbert and held his gun to the silver haired man's chest.

"If that pervert Francis doesn't keep his eyes off Lily, I'll make you pay for it." The blond was a little smaller than the prince. He probably was a hunter, judging by his clothing and the rifle on his back.

"But I'm the prince." Gilbert said when Vash had lowered his gun and walked away from us. The hunter turned around, glaring irritated at Gilbert.

"I don't care!" And with these words he left, walking to a girl, who looked similar to him.

Gilbert snorted. "That guy can't take a joke, can he?" A shot was placed right beside the prince's head.

"I heard that!" The blonde yelled from across the street, making passerby look at him.

"Kesese, we should head back to Francis," Gilbert said nervously and ran in some direction, where I suppose Francis house was.

"Wait, eh!" I said and ran after him.

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

We arrived at Francis house some minutes later. Now I wondered why we had gone to Francis house instead of his shop. Perhaps it's a quieter part of town? I didn't see as many people as before.

The door opened shortly after we had knocked, with a beaming Francis welcoming us.

"_Bienvenue!_" he said in his native tongue, giving kisses on Gilbert's and my cheeks. He led us inside, showing us the way to his living room. "Please take a seat." He pointed at his couch. Gilbert sat down first, taking almost all the space for himself. When he noticed that the space left was not enough for me to also fit on the furniture, he moved aside a little. I thanked him and took a place beside the prince.

Francis' house was well decorated. The colors were a little too flashy for my liking, but that's just Francis.

"So, _mon ch__é__r_, I finished you clothing and it looks _époustouflant_!" The Frenchman cooed, holding some pieces of clothing to me. "You can dress right away, I'll even help you with changing." He smiled creepily, which made me back off.

I fled to the next room to not get molested by my cousin lookalike. Fortunately there were mirrors in this room.

I took off my jeans and my sweatshirt. Both were dirtied by grassy stains and a maple syrup stain that I hadn't noticed before. Must had happened while I was eating yesterday. I changed into the clothes, which indeed looked breathtaking. They were made of red and white garment, which I couldn't quite recognize. Their colors were red and white, like the Canadian flag. There were also small red maple leaves embroidered! The mirror showed myself wearing this unusual clothes. They looked great, but still unusual.

I turned around some times and decided to present the clothing. I walked over to the door but stopped, when I heard Francis and Gilbert talking. I know, it's not good to be eavesdropping, but the words 'hero' and 'brother' caught my attention.

"You know, Mathieu looks just like the description of Hero, maybe it's him?" That was definitely Francis talking. Did he really think I was this 'hero' guy?

"_Niemals_! Didn't you look at him? He's too lanky to be Hero. And everyone says that Hero has support by some strange guy. Mattie's alone," Gilbert threw in.

"_C'est vrai._ Where did he come from again? Bordèu? Bozen? Bosen?"

"Some place called Boston. Sounds like a boring place though."

I decided to step in to let the others know of my presence.

"_Excusez-moi_, I really don't want to interrupt, eh," I said with meek voice.

Both pairs of eyes turned to me. While Gilbert stared wordlessly at me, Francis smirked with satisfication.

"I knew this wold suit you! You look _très beau!" _I blushed a little. No one had ever told me I was beautiful. That's probably due to the fact that no one had ever noticed me.

"Thank you..." I whispered. I felt pretty uncomfortable when people praised me.

Gilbert cleared his throat to get my and Francis' attention. "So, Mattie, did you listen to what we were talking about?"

I nodded. "Uhm... yes, kind of. But I don't know anything about this hero guy, at least I think that." I whispered the last part, but it seemed like both men heard me.

Gilbert walked over to me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder. "So, Mattie, would you like to travel to the Northern Kingdom with the awesome me? Why do I even ask, of course you do!" He laughed and dragged me to the door.

"Wait, Gilbert! You know that it takes long to travel to the Northern Kingdom, don't you? It takes about a week to go by pegasus from here and you will probably go to your hometown first, _non_?" Francis looked at Gilbert with doubt. But I wondered what was going on in this country. Winged horses didn't exist, did they? But Francis said 'pegasus', I'm sure of it!

"_Ja_, but we will find Hero and he will grant my wish," answered the silver haired man.

This was more than strange. First of all: I was in a fairy tale kind of world. That's the only explanation I can find for these strange kingdoms, Francis being a tailor and pegasus didn't exist. Secondly: I didn't know that heroes could grant wishes! But if I really was in a fairy tale world and this Hero granted wishes, I could help Gilbert to look for him and return back home!

"Mattie? Hey, Mattie? Damn it, Matthew, why won't you listen to the awesome me?" yelled Gilbert, waving his hand in front of my face and breaking my train of thoughts. "Are you coming with me or not?"

I stared at Gilbert surprised and smiled. "Sure, eh."

**End of chapter 2**

**Thanks for reading! *bows*  
**

**I didn't know the plural of 'pegasus' and used google to look it up. Google told me there was no plural, so I believe it (for now~)**

**If you noticed, I changed some details, because I didn't mention that 'Hero' can grant wishes ;D I only mentioned it in the sixth chapter and was confused myself, when I read everything ._.  
**

**Anyway, I'd like someone to appear in chapter three, besides Itlay, Germany, Germania, Denmark and Norway, so you can suggest someone~  
**

**See you soon, I try uploading the next chapter when my final exams are over, so not later than June 1st! I promise Q^Q****  
**

**Some words:**

_**mon ami **_**(French) – my friend**

_**Bienvenue! **_**(French) – Welcome!**

_**mon chér **_**(French) – my darling**

_**époustouflant **_**(French) – breathtaking**

_**Niemals**_** (German) – never**

_**C'est vrai.**_** (French) – That's true.**

_**Excusez-moi **_**(French) – excuse me**

_**très beau**_** (French) – very beautiful**


	3. Chapter 3 Edited

**Please shoot me, stab me, or whatever you like to do to kill me! D:**

**I know I promised to update this in June, but both, my computer and my laptop broke in May and didn't work until now QAQ**

**I'm really sorry QAQ**

**Anyway, here's the edited chapter~**

**Chapter 3**

**Matthew's POV**

Gilbert and I left Apud Munichen about a week ago. He said we were heading to Barliń, the captitol of Germanica and obviously Gilbert's home town. I was really excited how it looked. The prince told me that Barliń was the biggest town in his kingdom and a gathering point for magicians in the north. He described the castle briefly, telling me that it was 'the most awesome palace anyone could ever own'.

If I can believe the things Gilbert told me, there were magicians, who could use magic, which helps you to teleport to different places allover Eurṓpē! He also said it was one of the rarest kinds of magic, so only a hand full of magicians could use it, which means if we were unlucky, we wouldn't find such a person.

After hours of traveling Gilbert stopped his horse on a small clearing in a forest. "Let's stop here to rest a little," said the silver haired man, getting off his horse. Gilbird, who had rested in the prince's bag, chirped and spread his tiny wings, flying to the next best possibility to take a rest, my shoulder.

I sighed. We had traveled at least 5 hours in this terrible heat, both of us squeezed on a horse, which was not helping to lessen the temperature at all. Of course it was beneficial for us not to walk all the way. We would need much longer to get there without a horse. We had already been traveling at least 300 miles.

I patted the horses back and went next to Gilbert. "How long do we have to travel, eh?" I asked curiously. I hoped not much longer. I wanted to sleep in a bed again! I might had lived in Canada for years and loved camping on top of that, but sleeping in a sleeping bag in a tent was completely different from sleeping on the ground with one thin blanket, which looked really gross by the way. Wasn't a prince supposed to have something more... elegant? At least something clean?

I was surprised when Gilbert snapped his fingers in front of my face. "What was that for, eh?" I asked slightly irritated. Bad sleep did that to me, not that anyone ever noticed. The other man rolled his eyes at my reaction.

"You know, you don't have to be a bitch about everything, Mattie. Relax a little, will you?" Gilbert picked up some firewood, so we would have light when the nightfall arrived. I bent down to help him.

"I.. I'm sorry... It's just that I kind of miss my home," my gaze fell to the ground, my hands not even bothering to pick up more wood. Gilbert kept silent. I expected him to have also ignored me, like everyone else was doing, but when his hand touched my shoulder in a comforting manner, I knew he wasn't. I looked up to him.

"Hey," he said, "why miss home when you have the awesome me around you?" His grin was not as smug as usual and it made me smile.

"Thanks Gilbert," I whispered softly. I noticed that I was blushing, so I hid my face. The other didn't seem to notice.

"You know what? I think I should catch us something awesome to eat," said the Prince after a few seconds, going over to his horse and taking some ropes out of it's bag. "I'll be back in an hour."

I stared at his back for some time, but when I noticed him walking away I started searching for something to burn the firewood Gilbert collected earlier. Luckily, I had seen how Gilbert made fire before.

When I started the fire I sat down to warm myself up. The farther we got to the north the colder it became at twilight. The thin blankets didn't help much, but I used them anyway, so I wouldn't freeze to death. Gilbird, who had stayed with me and the horse, sat on my shoulder and warmed my neck by rubbing himself against it. I patted him in return.

I heard some sticks cracking and also footsteps, which approached us.

"Gilbert, that was not even half an hour, have you already caught something?" I asked, my eyes fixed on the flames in front of me.

I was ready for something like "I'm just that awesome" or anything particularly similar, but what I was not ready for was a blade pressed to my throat and a gloved hand covering my mouth.

"Quiet, kid, or I will actually use my knife," said a man with a deep voice. This told me that man was not Gilbert.

Sweat formed on my forehead when he pressed the blade closer to me. I could practically feel his grin behind me, seeing that I had no chance for escaping. He was much stronger than I was, bigger than I was. If only Gilbert was here. He would have helped me. Probably. Maybe. Or not? How could I be sure?

As doubts formed in my mind I heard chuckling. "You know, usually my victims struggle to escape. They hit, kick or bite me, but you don't resist at all." He licked his lips. He turned me around, holding my wrists with one hand. His other one was still pressing the blade to my throat. Now I could see his face. Well, not really. The guy wore a white mask, which covered his eyes. His skin was rather dark, but I couldn't really tell, because darkness had settled in. The only sources of light were the small fire right behind me and the moon.

I gathered enough courage to whisper a question. "W-what do you want?" Gilbert and I didn't really carry much money around with us. Well, I had my wallet with me, but I doubt that anyone here could survive with a few dollars and plastic cards. Gilbert always had a pocket full of coins with him, which I suppose wasn't much either.

The man chuckled again. "Isn't it obvious? I'm here for money." He pulled the knife away from my throat and put it away, taking out ropes instead. I wondered why he even bothered to handcuff his victims. It would be much faster to just injure or kill them and robbing them afterward. When the thief was finished he walked over to the horse and searched its bags.

"I hope you don't mind me taking your horse, but even if you did I wouldn't care!" The man laughed loudly, loosened the knot and got on the horses back.

"_Elveda_, kid!" He laughed and was off. II just sat there and stared after him.

~xoxoxoxox~

Gilbert arrived half an hour later at our campsite. The fire died out a few minutes ago. I was lying on the ground, trying to free myself from the ropes, without success.

"What are you doing?" asked Gilbert, one of his eyebrows raised.

I was relieved to see him. "Gil... Gilbert, I'm so sorry! A guy appeared when you were gone and he stole your horse and tied me!" Tears welled up in my eyes when I explained Gilbert how I ended up in this position.

The prince walked over to me and cut the ropes with his sword. He turned his back to me. I guessed Gilbert was pretty angry with me. He didn't even talk to me.

Then he started laughing hard. I looked at him in confusion, not understanding what was that funny.

"Kesesese, Mattie... Do you mean a guy with white mask?" I nodded. Maybe Gilbert saw him, when he was in the woods. "That guy, Sadiq, just played a prank. He's not dangerous, well, at least not to us."

Now I noticed Gilbert's horse appearing behind him. My confusion grew as I watched the silver haired man pat the animal.

"B-but how..." I stutterd, not able to finish my sentence, because Gilbert cut in.

"He knew where I was, so he returned it. I don't know how that guy is able to do so, though."

I turned away from him, angry that he was part of a prank like this. I got up and walked over to the horse, taking a blanket from it and sat down beside the fire. Even when Gilbert asked me something I didn't respond. He didn't even apologize, for Pete's sake! We spent the night in silence. I didn't fall asleep. I was too afraid of another man robbing or even killing us.

By the time the sun rose I could hear some bushes rustling. I stood up and went near it. Gilbert was sleeping soundly and I didn't want to wake him after the previous events. I was capable of taking care of myself. I picked up a long stick near our camp. I could use a hockey stick, so I could use a normal stick as well. When I came nearer to the source of sound my nervousness grew drastically. What if a murder was hiding there? What if it was a wild animal, waiting for its pray? I noticed that it was just a small deer, which has been caught in a snare. I sighed in relief. Nothing to be afraid of. I loosened the ropes and it ran away immediately.

When I turned around another blade was pressed to my throat. This time I could see the guy. It was not this Sadiq from yesterday, but a tall, angry looking blonde.

"Wer zur Hölle bist du?" asked the man dangerously, his voice low, probably because he assumed that I was not alone.

I didn't understand the language at all and panicked. "Sorry, I- I..." I stuttered nervously.

"Who the hell are you?" he asked again, this time a bit louder.

"M-Matthew Williams, Sir." I answered. I was so nervous that my response was just above a whisper. This guy was scary, really scary.

"I don't appreciate strangers freeing my prey," said the blond, his voice deadly.

My whole body was shivering as I watched the man staring holes through me. I was sure he would have killed me, if he hadn't heard footsteps coming closer.

"Matthew, you there?" It was Gilbert! I was never as happy as that moment that somebody remembered me. I wasn't even angry at him for yesterday. A few tears of relief rolled down my cheeks as I watch Gilbert approaching us.

The blond man in front of me dropped his weapon when he saw the prince. "_Bruder_?"

"West?"

~xoxoxoxoxoxox~

It turned out that this ''West', as Gilbert referred him, was his little brother Ludwig, who was travelling south with some guy called Feliciano. They were on their way to Imperium of Roma, a big country adjacent to Germanica. Obviously, I just helped their meal to escape. Their camp was a few miles away from ours, so it was surprising that Ludwig had put up snares that far away.

Both, Gilbert and I, walked with Ludwig toward his camp and when we were just some feet away a brunette boy jumped out of some bushes, hugging Ludwig.

"Ve, Ludwig, where have you been? I was so scared. And then there was a scary sound, but it was just a cute rabbit, so don't worry," rambled the smaller man. He didn't seem to notice me or Gilbert, only when the prince yelled "Feli!" as loud as he prbably could.

"Gil, is it really you?" he asked, smiling brightly. He released Ludwig from the hug, which made the blond man sigh in relief, and hugged Gilbert.

The older prince nodded briefly and smirked. "Of course it's me! Who else could be that awesome?"

I noticed Ludwig raising his hand to his forehead and whispering "Why me?". I could imagine how the blond felt, having a brother similar to Gilbert myself.

After some minutes of talking Ludwig decided that he and Feliciano would accompany us to Barliń. We didn't have to travel more than a few hours. The others had just began traveling, but Feliciano insisted on stopping every five minutes. Ludwig would go further, the brunette staying behind. This caused said brunette to get lost and the blond searching for him.

When we arrived in town every citizen turned around and stared at us. Well, probably Gilbert and Ludwig. I think I would also stare at two princes walking through our city if I knew them. Barliń looked like Apud Munichen only bigger. The townsfolk seemed a little bolder than in the other town, too. They stared obviously and whispered when we passed them. Some of them approached us and gave Gilbert and Ludwig apples or flowers, which they gladly accepted.

Finally, we arrived at the big castle and with big I mean big. Despite knowing that I was trapped in a fairy tale world it still seemed surreal to me that people still lived in a castle like this. There were even guards in front of the castle's gate.

"Do you intend to stand there all day long?" Gilbert looked back to me. He had already went over the bridge which connected the town and the castle. I shook my head and started running, trying not to trip over my own feet.

Feliciano and Gilbert chatted animatedly, Ludwig walked beside the brunette, leaving me on my own. If I hadn't been used to ignorance, I would have been more upset than I was. My only company was Gilbird, who sat down on my head. This left me enough time to look around. The castle was even larger than I had imagined. The walls were decorated with paintings of people in expensive looking clothing. Each person wore a crown, necklaces, diamond rings or other jewels. I noticed one particular painting. It showed a man who looked almost exactly like Ludwig. The only difference I saw was that this man had long blonde hair, not short like Ludwig's. Next to the man were two boys, Gilbert and his brother. I stared at the picture longer than necessary. When I noticed the others had walked further without me, I started running after them.

We arrived at a huge door after minutes of walking. Feliciano had left earlier with both Gilbert's and Ludwig's horses. Now, Ludwig was taking his leave as well.

"That door leads to the throne room. My grandfather is in there," said the silver haired prince and sighed loudly. "We have to inform him about our plans to travel to the Northern Kingdom."

Gilbert opened the door and stepped in. I followed right behind him. The throne room was huge. Its floor was covered in red carpets leading to the two thrones opposite of the door. Knights were guarding this room, on each side stood four of them. Two other man were in the room. One of them was the man I saw on the painting in the hall, long blonde hair, face like Ludwig, only older. I guessed this was Gilbert's grandfather. The other man was also blond. He had short, spiky hair, blue eyes and wore an amour.

Both were staring at us, the king with an emotionless expression, the other with a big grin on his face.

"_Hej_, Gilbert! It has been ages since I last saw you! We must go drinking some time again!" The younger blonde said happily, patting Gilbert's shoulder when we walked over.

"_Hallo_, Mathias! The awesome me is always ready for beer." Gilbert said cheerfully.

The king glared at the silver haired prince.. "This is not the time for your little conversation. Please talk this out another time." Gilbert laughed loudly and Mathias shook his head, smiling.

A knock on the door announced the arrival of another person. He was also blond and had a cross in his hair. He looked coldly toward Mathias. "We'll leave now." He didn't leave the spiky haired blond time to respond, he simply turned around and escaped the room.

"Wait for me, Lukas!" The other yelled after him, following him fast, after bidding his farewell.

When the door shut the king glared at Gilbert.

"I assume you haven't returned to accede to the throne," said the blond, his voice low.

I could only stand beside Gilbert and stare, when the king took out a sword and raised it to strike.

**End of chapter 3**

**Again I'm really sorry DDD:**

**And thanks for all the favs and story alerts QUQ you guys are awesome QUQ Be patient with me QAQ  
**

**I'm trying to update faster. It might be difficult, because I have to write fifteen pages for a seminar paper and I have to sew two cosplays, Australia and Molossia OAO **

**I'm pretty busy this month D:**

**Anyway, Mathias is Denmark and Lukas is Norway~**

**And I added Sadiq because a classmate suggested it~**

**Some words:**

_**elveda**_** (Turkish) – farewell**

_**Bruder **_**(German) – brother**

_**Hej **_**(Danish) –****hello**

_**Hallo **_**(German) - hello**


End file.
